Transformers: Headmasters
Storyline When Optimus Prime released the energy of the Matrix of Leadership to cure the Hate Plague, he could not have predicted the consequences of his actions. In 2011, without the energy of the Matrix to regulate it, the mega-computer Vector Sigma begins to destabilize, opening the planet up to an invasion by the Decepticons and their new Headmaster warriors. Although the Autobot Headmasters, led by Fortress, arrive to help turn the tide of the battle, the day will not be won without the Matrix, and so Hot Rodand the Headmasters scour the Earth in order to recover the talisman and stabilize Vector Sigma once more. During the course of the conflict, Optimus Prime dies once again, and Hot Rod again becomes Rodimus Prime. The status quo of the renewed war sees Rodimus Prime in command across Cybertron and the Autobots' secondary command post on Athenia, with Ultra Magnus leading his own individual squad on Earth and operating out of Autobot City. In contrast, the Decepticons are based out of their old base on Chaar, with Sixshot leading the Decepticons' Earth forces, operating out of Trypticon. Operating in the shadows is Galvatron's secret ally, the Decepticon Headmaster leader Scorponok, who has a vendetta against Fortress for exiling him from Master. The first major shift in the direction of the series occurs when Vector Sigma develops a new alloy named Cybertonuron, and Scorponok arranges for the destruction of Cybertron itself in order to keep the alloy from falling into the hands of either the Autobots or Galvatron. Galvatron is caught in the planet-destroying blast and believed dead, while Rodimus Prime decides to venture into space and search for a new homeworld for the Transformers, leaving Scorponok and Fortress in control of their respective factions. Scorponok immediately begins a plan to harness the power of plasma energy, destroying Mars in pursuit of his evil scheme. However, Galvatron soon reveals that he has survived and returns to take control of the Decepticons, leading them on a series of interplanetary raids for the purpose of gathering up enough energon to enact his master plan. In battle in Alaska, the Autobot Headmasters collapse a glacier on the villain, removing this threat, but allowing Scorponok to take leadership once more. The Decepticons withdraw to planet Master, leading several refugees to escape to Earth to alert the Autobots to their plight, where a plasma energy explosion fuses the refugees and a group of Autobots and Decepticons together, creating the Targetmasters. The Autobots head for Master, where Scorponok is attempting to construct a weapon that can counter Fortress' mighty Master Sword, and engage the Decepticons in a series of battles. When Scorponok's weapon, the Zarak Shield, lays Fortress low, the Decepticons return to Earth in order to destroy the planet and gather its plasma energy. In a final battle at the South Pole, Fortress is super-charged with the combined energy of the entire Autobot army, and is finally able to defeat Scorponok and foil his plans. Characters Autobots Headmasters *Fortress Maximus (John DiMaggio) *Cerebros (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Chromedome (Milo Ventimiglia) *Brainstorm (Adrian Pasdar) *Hardhead (Brian Bloom) *Highbrow (David Sobolov) Targetmasters *Pointblank (Scott Porter) *Crosshairs (Steven Blum) *Sureshot (George Newbern) Targetmaster Partners *Peacemaker *Pinpointer *Spoilsport Trainbots *Raiden/Rail Racer (Dave Fennoy) *Shōki/Rapid Run (Rick D. Wasserman) *Getsuei/Midnight Express (James Horan) *Yukikaze/Railclutch (Nolan North) *Suiken/Run-Over(Chris Cox) *Seizan/Railspike (Tom Kenny) *Kaen/Power Rail (Bill Fagerbakke) Clones *Cloudraker (Tom Kenny) *Fastlane (Steven Blum) Monsterbots *Doublecross (David Sobolov) *Grotusque (Keith Szarabajka) *Repugnus (Dave Fennoy) Others *Arcee (Grey DeLisle) *Blurr (Roger Rose) *Kup (Edward Asner) *Metroplex (Lex Lang) *Optimus Prime (Clancy Brown) *Jazz (John DiMaggio) *Goldbug (Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Superion (Brian George) *Defensor (James Remar) *Computron (Nicholas Guest) *Punch (Steven Blum) *Rodimus Prime (Neal McDonough) *Twincast (Greg Eagles) *Ultra Magnus (Xander Berkeley) *Wheelie (Tom Kenny) Decepticons Headmasters *Scorponok (Michael T. Wiess) *Mindwipe (Dwight Schultz) *Skullcruncher (Nolan North) *Weirdwolf (Mark Hamill) Horrorcons *Apeface (Nolan North) *Snapdragon (Robin Atkin Downes) Targetmasters *Slugslinger (John DiMaggio) *Misfire (Diedrich Bader) *Triggerhappy (John Kassir) Targetmaster Partners *Caliburst *Aimless *Blowpipe Clones *Pounce (John Kassir) *Wingspan (Nolan North) Duocons *Battletrap (Jim Meskimen) *Flywheels (Keith Szarabajka) Others *Galvatron (Dwight Schultz) *Cyclonus (John DiMaggio) *Scourge (Miguel Ferrer) *Sixshot (Mark Hamill) *Devastator (John DiMaggio) *Abominus (Gary Anthony Williams) *Menasor (Michael T. Wiess) *Soundblaster (Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) *Trypticon (John DiMaggio) *Bruticus (Earl Boen) *Predaking (Mark Hamill) *Counterpunch (Steven Blum) Humans *Daniel Witwicky (Zach Callison) *Spike Witwicky (George Newbern) *Carly Witwicky (Susan Eisenberg) Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Toei Category:Action/Adventure